1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer software. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer aided design (CAD) application configured to generate three-dimensional (3D) ribbon cable objects in a CAD drawing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term computer-aided design (CAD) generally refers to a broad variety of computer-based tools used by architects, engineers, and other construction and design professionals. CAD applications may be used to construct computer models representing virtually any real-world construct. Commonly, CAD applications are used to compose computer models and drawings related to computer hardware. For example, a CAD application may be used to compose a 3D model of the hardware inside a personal computer (PC) or a laptop computer. Once composed, these CAD models are often used to generate a variety of two-dimensional (2D) and 3D views such as plan, profile, section, and elevation views. Additionally, such models may be used to generate, assembly, engineering, and other documentation related to the hardware inside the PC or laptop. Increasingly, CAD models are used to generate and display realistic 3D renderings of an object being modeled.
A common feature of CAD drawings of computer hardware is a ribbon cable. In a 3D drawing, ribbon cables are often represented using a set of hand-drawn lines to represent the likely path for the ribbon cable. As is the case with other modeled members, it is useful to have a realistic visual representation to understand the interaction of the ribbon cable with other elements. Further, it is useful to predict the length of ribbon cable needed for purposes of a parts list or bill of materials. It is also useful to know where the ribbon cable should be folded for manufacturing purposes.
Ribbon cable has special properties which make it somewhat more complex than typical modeled solids. The modeled ribbon cable must bend, fold, and twist just like a real ribbon cable would.
Ribbon cables can take on many configurations. The most basic ribbon cable has a connector at each end. Another type of ribbon cable has connectors along the length of the cable. Sometimes, a twist is introduced in a sub-section of the cable. Other configurations include splitting ends of the cable into multiple connectors, cutting sub-sections of the cable, attaching no connector (i.e., no electrical connectivity), as well as stripping individual wires and connecting them on an individual basis.
Creating realistic 3D renderings of a ribbon cable has proven to be challenging. Currently, the most common approach to modeling a 3D ribbon cable in a CAD drawing is to sweep a shape along a path. This technique requires a user to create a set of curves to approximate the path of the ribbon cable when composing a drawing. One drawback to this approach is that it often requires a great deal of time because the user has to draw each segment of the path individually. Moreover, if the user desires to modify the path of the ribbon cable (i.e., when the placement of other hardware elements has changed), then modifications must be made to the path of the ribbon cable. This becomes tedious, error prone, and inaccurate. Importantly, this modeling technique provides no way to accurately model folds, bends, or twists in the ribbon cable.
Another current approach to modeling a 3D ribbon cable is to create a thin rectangular shape and extrude the ribbon cable through that shape. This technique has many of the same drawbacks. Users must manually create the path for the ribbon cable and modifications are laborious. Likewise, this technique provides no way to accurately model folds, bends, or twists.
Accordingly, there remains the need in the art for a technique for generating a 3D ribbon cable in a CAD drawing that does not rely on the user having to manually compose each element of the desired 3D ribbon cable, and that allows users to more easily modify aspects of the 3D ribbon cable objects once generated.